


Sort of a History Lesson

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Cascest Feb Fest 14 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future!Cas comes back to the moment before Cas and Dean first meet to teach his past self a valuable lesson. About sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sort of a History Lesson

Castiel picks himself up from his crash landing and turns to see himself--a version of himself, anyway--standing in front of him. This him is older, and though time travel is far from impossible for angels, coming back to see _yourself_  is a little strange.

The older him paces two steps towards him, and Castiel is struck by how smooth his gait is, how animated his face. He's comfortable in his vessel. A longer look reveals that he's also _alone_ , which makes Castiel recoil a little, but also pity him.

"You should know you're about to ruin your life," older-him rumbles gravely. A tiny smirk plays about his lips even as he delivers this news.

"I have orders," Castiel defends.

Older Cas laughs softly. "You were not ordered to be Dean Winchester's personal angel. But you're about to end up that way all the same."

Castiel wets his lips. He's not about to pretend he's not drawn to Dean, and there's not much point in literally lying to himself.

"You'll regret it," Cas informs him. "Sometimes. But other times you won't. On balance, you won't."

"Is that what you're here to tell me? Because it looks like you figured that out for yourself." He feels a little strange talking back to his elder--even if his elder is himself, and not significantly older--but this version of him is... undisciplined. Emotional. He _laughs_. It's strange and Castiel is not entirely sure he likes it.

"Obviously." Older Cas only just stops short of rolling his eyes at Castiel. "I'm here to teach you something to make the next few years easier."

"What?" Castiel is eager for any advantage the future might offer. His older counterpart grins, and before he can make any move to stop him, pins Castiel up against the wall of the barn and seals their lips together.

At first Castiel thinks this is some kind of spell--there are many enchantment that require this particular kind of contact--but then his elder reaches down to grip him between the legs, and he becomes almost painfully aware that blood had rushed there already.

In other circumstances this could be frightening, but he has no reason to go back in time and hurt himself, so he goes along with it, closes his eyes and tries to absorb the lesson he's teaching himself. A fleeting awareness that time has stopped around them, and that Dean and another human are still waiting for him in the barn passes over his mind and is lost to the sea of sensation he's currently drowning in.

His older self grinds against him, applying just enough pressure exactly where he wants it, sometimes even before he knows he does. Castiel pants for breath he doesn't really need and screws his eyes closed as something rushes through him and makes him cry out, at first because he thinks he's dying and then with the sheer overwhelmingness of it. It's all over in the blink of an eye, and Castiel remains confused as to the purpose of the whole exercise, but wouldn't mind if it had to be repeated for the sake of clarity.

"What was that?" Castiel asks, wide-eyed.

"Sex. You'll like it better with Dean."

Castiel blinks and doesn't say anything. Partly because while he doesn't really like anything, he's not sure it's physically possible to like anything _more_  than that, partly because he's fairly sure he's not supposed to do that with the Righteous Man. Or anyone, but Dean must be especially off-limits.

"I know you don't believe me now, but you will. And the faster you get comfortable with the idea, the easier your life will be."

"I don't under-" Castiel stops speaking when he realises his older self is already gone. He makes a cursory attempt to straighten himself out and then sets his sights on the barn doors. If that's the road he's heading down, he might as well get started.


End file.
